Secret Valentine
by Psychedelic-City
Summary: We'll write a song that turns off the lights, when both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside. Don't waste your time, speed up your breathing. We'll hope it's not for nothing at all. A song-fic to the song "Secret Valentine" by We The Kings.


**Secret Valentine**

_Soft kiss and wine_

_What a pretty friend of mine_

_We're finally intertwined_

Scorpius Malfoy couldn't help but stare at the beautiful figure next to him. Everything about her was perfect. She wasn't a stick figure like many girls strived to be; she had a good amount of meat on her bones, yet she wasn't overweight either. Her face was a perfect heart shape, with full, flushed cheeks. Her eyes were a chestnut brown with small specks of blue and yellow in them, complete with long, curly eyelashes. Her lips, his favorite part of her body, were naturally red and perfectly shaped. They were now wet and puffy, opening slightly to catch his lips, which he was about to send her way. As they met for a soft, gentle kiss, he ran his hands through her long, curly hair the color of red wine. _How beautiful,_ he thought.

_Nervous and shy_

_For a moment we will come alive tonight_

_Secret valentine_

He looked at her with all the adoration he had. Nervously, he took her trembling hand and pulled in towards the bed. She blushed, her cheeks becoming darker than usual. They both fell onto the bed as she gingerly rolled towards him and kissed him. He kissed her back, deepening it until they both wanted more. He ventured to place his tongue on her bottom lip. She took the hint, splitting her lips to allow his tongue access to her mouth. Slowly, he eased it into her, terrified of doing something wrong. She accepted it, tongues playing at each other as they deepened the kiss even further. Scorpius smiled to himself. Rose was his dirty little secret, his lover, his life. No one would know what was happening between them.

_Lay down, be still_

_Don't worry, talk they will_

_I'll be loving you until_

_Morning's first light_

_I'll take care of you tonight_

_Secret valentine_

Rose pulled away from him, suddenly scared. She lay down beside him, still as a stone.

"Scorp, what is someone finds out about us?" she whispered.

Scorpius breathed heavily. "It won't matter, will it? People will talk, but it's alright. I'll still love, you no matter what."

She smiled at him, her eyes pouring out her love for him.

"You'll stay with me all night, won't you?" she whispered, nuzzling her face into his chest.

"O-of course," he replied, stroking her hair. "I'll always be here to take care of you."

With that, he kissed her, harder than he had ever kissed her before. One hand was lost in her hair, another found its way to the curves of her hips. She kissed him back with just as much passion, her fingers digging through his bleach blonde hair. He loved the feeling of her body against his, she could feel his hardness pushing into her stomach and she smiled, pleased to know the affect she had on him. He moved his mouth of her neck, biting and sucking at the sensitive skin. She moaned with pleasure. After hearing that delectable sound come out of her, he couldn't take the wait any longer. He looked into her eyes, and she got the message straight away and nodded.

_When guilt fills your head_

_Push off, rise up from the dead_

_This is the moment that we will come alive_

_Brace yourself for love_

_Sweet love_

_Secret love_

Nervously, he ran his hand up her leg, and he could feel the tiny hairs standing up as he brushed past them. His hand went under her dress, and they both trembled as it reached her hips. She sat up a bit in order or him to slip the dress off over her head. He could now see parts of her body he had only dreamed of since they both met, but suddenly he felt guilty. Guilty that her first time had to be a secret, guilty that their relationship most likely had no future because of their parents. Guilty that he was supposed to hate her.

He pushed it out of his mind when he realized that Rose was unbuttoning his shirt, placing little kisses down his bare chest. She slid the shirt off his shoulders and watched it cascade to the floor. She reached down for his belt, unclasping it as he kicked his trousers off. They both sat there, staring at one another in just their underclothes, devouring the sights they had never been permitted to see before.

After a minute, Rose sighed. She reached behind her, unclasping her bra and setting her breasts free. All Scorpius could do was stare at first. They were perfect, beautifully round with two hardened centers. Slowly, he brought his quivering hand to them, brushing them lightly with his fingertips. She whimpered at his touch, begging for more. He moved closer, this time cupping the whole thing in his hand and running his thumb over her nipple. She eyes closed and she moaned. Carefully, he brought his mouth over one, first blowing puffs of hot air on it, and then licking it, and then taking it in his mouth and sucking at it. She moaned, feeling so alive, so good. She moved her hand towards his hips, yanking his boxers off, desperate for more. He did the same to her lacy purple knickers. She suddenly felt self-conscience, and didn't want him to see her. Scorpius caught the look of fear in her eyes and shook his head, kissing her nose. He positioned himself on top of her, taking a deep breath. He knew the next moment would change their lives. It would awaken a part of them which lay dormant for the past sixteen years.

"Are you ready?" he whispered into her ear.

"Yes," she moaned, her body trembling. "I need you."

_We'll write a song_

_That turns out the lights_

_As both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside_

_Don't waste your time_

_Speed up your breathing_

_Just close your eyes_

_We'll hope it's not for nothing at all. _

Scorpius quickly muttered a spell and the lights went out. As he moved towards her center, he looked at her face. She was shaking with excitement and fear, as was he. They stared at each other, both knowing it was what they wanted, but both were absolutely terrified. He sighed, realizing they did not have any time to waste. He eased himself into her, and he could see her wincing from the initial pain. After a few moments she gave him a nod, signaling for him to go on. Their breathing quickened with his thrusts as they both neared the brink. Rose's eyes fell shut as she came, and Scorpius followed soon after. Soon, he collapsed on her as they both recuperated themselves. They lay there, both knowing that, for now, they would have to keep what they just did a secret from the world.

"I love you," he told her, playing with one of her silky curls. "You're brilliant."

She smiled. "I love you too." She snuggled close to him.

"Rose, please tell me we're going to me together forever. Please tell me that wasn't for nothing."

Rose could feel tears rushing to her eyes as she nodded her head. "We're going to find a way to make this work." she declared. "I don't care if we have to elope together, Scorpius, I want you to be mine."

Scorpius nodded, pulling her close. He cradled her in his arms and stroked her wine-colored hair. Someday the whole world would know she was his, but for now, she remained his one and only secret valentine.

_**A/N: Hey :) I wrote this at midnight last night when I wasn't quite myself, but I thought I should post it anyway This is my first time writing anything like this, so please go easy on me. The song is "Secret Valentine" by We The Kings. It's a really good song, if you haven't heard it I would highly recommend you go listen to it! Please review if you can and let me know what you think :D**_


End file.
